


Shore Leave

by DragonFae



Series: Spones Progression [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shore Leave, jim's continued meddling, pretty fluffy, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/pseuds/DragonFae
Summary: Just a few short weeks after they begin dating, Bones and Spock have a chance to take some shore leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is within the same continuity as my piece 5 Times Spock Failed to Woo Bones +1 Time Jim Helped Him Succeed, but it's not essential to have read it to understand what's going on here. Edited by my lovely BF/IRL Jim, t-hy-lla.

It had been too long since they had last taken shore leave. Every person from the lowest yeoman up through the officer ranks was beginning to feel a touch of cabin fever after being on the ship for so long. No one felt they needed a break more than Bones; he was to the point where he might crawl right out of his skin if he didn’t get off this tin can quick. He hoped to use this time to finally sit down with Spock and hash out the finer points of their relationship. It had been a couple weeks since the ambassador party where they had made things official, and every interaction between them had been awkward since. They hadn’t had any time to themselves where one of them wasn’t pulled away for some emergency or another. When they were together, Spock seemed determined not to touch him more than was completely necessary and it was beginning to get under his skin.

As he made he arrived in the transporter room, Bones sidled up to the captain who instantly let an arm rest on his shoulder. The doctor side-eyed him for a moment before speaking, “Hey Jim?”

“Yeah, Bones?”

“Once we make port, I don’t wanna be hearing a peep from you until time’s up or you’re dying. Got it?”

Jim’s eyes were twinkling with amusement, corners crinkling as he grinned. “Yeah? Maybe I should see what sort of experiments I can get done while you’re gone… I mean, there are only so many things I’m allergic to in the botany labs, right?”

“Dammit, Jim! I’m being serious! You go anywhere near those plants, and I’ll leave you to choke on your tongue. You can’t just-“

“Oh don’t worry so much I’ll be fine. Have fun, Bones. Last I knew, Spock was planning a nice getaway for you two on Risa.”

“I did indeed, captain.” Spock confirmed as he came up to Leonard’s other side, hand resting lightly on the small of his back. “Come, doctor. Our room is prepared.”

Bones’ heart raced at even that simplest touch. He scolded himself silently because, really, it hadn’t been THAT long had it? It was nice to finally have Spock touching him, though. Having it resting where it was brought back vivid images of the dance; he never would have predicted Spock would be able to dance like that. He could feel the warm blush staining his cheeks and glared at the knowing smirk that crept its way onto Jim’s face.

Spock led him to the transporter and seemed amused, the corner of his lip twitching upward ever so slightly as Leonard grumbled darkly about the beaming process. He activated his communicator to contact engineering. “Mr. Scott, two to beam planet-side.”

“Aye, commander.”

Once they were on firm ground again, Spock held his hand out for Leonard to take. His lips turned up into the slightest smile that had the doctor’s heart melting as he took it. “Shall we go, Leonard?”

Just the use of his name shouldn’t make his face flush the way it did. He nodded and offered a smile of his own, “Lead the way, Spock. Any plans for the next few days?”

“Just to spend it with you.” The answer was so simple, and yet it filled McCoy’s chest with a warmth he hadn’t experienced in years.

“Sounds good to me.”

When they were in their room, Spock set their bags on the floor and turned to pull Leonard close. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other cupped his cheek with the gentlest touch and tilted his head up so he could catch his lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Leonard let out a surprised gasp, but wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and pressed in closer. The Vulcan’s tongue swept across Leonard’s lip. He was rewarded with a parting of the lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss and bask in the emotions roiling off his partner. Relief, joy, and love were joined by a healthy dose of arousal as he coaxed McCoy’s tongue into a dance.

He finally pulled back when he felt himself growing low on air. Spock’s forehead came to rest against McCoy’s while they caught their breath. Leonard lifted his eyes to meet his with a little grin. His voice was low and husky with more than a hint of his native accent; the southern drawl slipped off his tongue unimpeded by his usual stranglehold on it. “Wow… If I knew I’d get kissed like that, I’d have made Jim assign shore leave sooner… And here I thought you might be changin’ your mind.”

“I thought the same. I found myself too disquieted by the concept to confirm or deny my fears by touching you.”

Realization smacked Bones upside the head. He had completely forgotten about the touch telepathy of Vulcans. “We’re a right pair of damn fools, aren’t we?”

“Indeed.”

“You gonna get back to kissin’ me, then?” He tipped his head, eyes sliding shut.

Who was Spock to deny him? He pressed his lips back to Leonard’s. This time he allowed his fingers to inch the bottom edge of Leonard’s shirt up so he could trace patterns across the bare skin there, sending shivers up the doctor’s spine.

“This is not all I have planned, Leonard.” Spock offered him a soft smile when they finally pulled apart.

Leonard’s eyes remained closed, lips parted as he processed what was said. “Oh? What’d you have in mind, darlin’?”

“It will require that we detangle ourselves.” He began to uncoil himself slowly, but he was stopped by the arm that was still wrapped around the back of his neck.

“Now hold on there. I’m gonna need some serious convincing to go so far as to stop touchin’ ya.”

Instead of responding, Spock leaned down and lifted the man in his arms with an easy grace and smirked at the surprised noise that slipped from him. He carried him to the adjoining room that held a large bed. Leonard gaped a bit at the surroundings. Candles of all sizes rested on every surface of the room, just waiting to light the room with a sensual glow; a scent of something akin to cinnamon and allspice paired with something he couldn’t place enveloped them as they entered.

“What… What is all this? What’s that smell?”

“I felt that because such an arrangement will be more difficult back on the ship since candles are prohibited beyond what I need for meditation. We should take advantage of the opportunity. I have arranged for a massage oil from my home. That would be the smell.” He rested his forehead against Leonard’s. “You have been extremely tense as of late, if you would be amenable to the idea of a massage?”

Bones offered him a half smile before leaning in to kiss his nose, voice taking on a teasing tone as he responds, “I could maybe agree to some pampering. And Spock?”

“Yes, Leonard?”

“Maybe put me down now?”

“Of course.” Spock set him down on the edge of the bed so he could move around the room and light the candles. Once Leonard’s features were illuminated by the firelight glow, they stared at each other for a few moments; they became lost in just taking in each other’s features. When Spock regained some of his wits, he started tugging the blue uniform and black thermal shirts up over his head and spoke up again. “You will need to disrobe.”

McCoy felt a rush of self-consciousness and doubt. He wasn’t out of shape by any means, but he wasn’t twenty anymore, either. “Oh. Right.”

A hand came up to cup Leonard’s cheek. Spock pressed a light kiss to his lips and murmured, “There is no need to feel insecure. I’m well aware of what you look like and I’m very appreciative of what I see.”

Spock leaned down and traced his fingers along the bottom edge of Leonard’s shirts. When he was met with no resistance or protest from the doctor, he pulled both up over his head then leaned in for another kiss. He maneuvered them both further up the bed as he traced his fingers across the open expanse of Leonard’s skin. His fingertips felt like little sparks dancing anywhere they touched, and Bones pulled in a shuddering breath while he enjoyed the sensations.

Half a moment later, McCoy found himself laying on his stomach with Spock straddling his hips. Leonard was pleased his face wasn’t visible because he was about 150 percent sure that all of the blood in his body was split evenly between his face and groin. He felt Spock lean over and hummed in pleasure when the warm oil drizzled across his back- even just that sensation sapped much of the residual stress of the last few weeks from his body. A soft groan escaped when firm hands began working at the overly tensed muscles of his shoulders and back. Damn, but Spock knew what he was doing with those hands. Those thoughts trailed off into territory he usually reserved for when he was alone in the dark.

“You really are too tense, ashayam…” Spock murmured after working out a particularly tight knot.

“Mmn… Can’t help it, darlin’. I worry about you idiots.” He let out a contented sigh. “What’s that word mean, anyway?”

“Beloved.” His response was simple, with no hint of reservation or embarrassment. McCoy envied that. “It is really no different than your current use of endearment.”

“Fair enough. I like the smell of this oil… Do you keep it warm in your room? I can usually smell it in the halls when the door opens.”

“It is used to heighten our telepathic abilities and aids in focus during meditation.”

“… Telepathy?”

“Touch telepathy, ashayam,” he reminded again and leaned in to press a kiss against the back of Leonard’s head, his voice lowered in a way that did horrible things to his libido. “Which means I have been thoroughly enjoying what you have been thinking.”

Embarrassment once again flushed through his system. Spock couldn’t help but chuckle. Bones’ tone was accusatory, “And now you’re laughin’ at me.”

“I am doing no such thing.” He shifted, turning Leonard so the doctor was laying on his back without leaving his position straddling his hips. Leonard hadn’t noticed it before, but the front of Spock’s pants had tented impressively, and he was now pressed firmly against McCoy’s own clothed erection. He rocked his hips and enjoyed the deep groan it pulled from his lover. “You have no idea what affect you have on me, ashayam.”

“Then, ah… Why dontcha tell me about it, darlin’?”

Spock placed his hands on either side of Leonard’s head so he could loom over him.  This was the closest he had ever seen to the other man losing his cool. Usually cool eyes held a new, fiery heat and they were trained on his own. Leonard’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. “I haven’t been able to meditate properly since you accepted my affections. Every time I close my eyes, images and thoughts very similar to your own float there, demanding my attention- mostly of you laying under me like you are now. It’s… Rather infuriating, and yet I find myself enjoying it immensely.”

Bones stared at him in awe before speaking up. “Well… Maybe the solution is to get it out of our systems ‘cuz I’m having the same problem.”

“Indeed…” He coiled his arms around Leonard with a smile. “I believe we can agree to that.”

“Wow, Jim’s gonna lose his mind hearing we agreed on somethi-“ He was cut off by Spock capturing him in a deep kiss that was followed by the remainder of their clothing being tossed to the floor. Spock trailed his fingers down McCoy’s arm and traced his fore and middle fingers against his lover’s and enjoyed the pleasant tingles that came with a Vulcan kiss.

Leonard sucked in a quick breath. “What was…”

“I will explain later.”

Light kisses were peppered down McCoy’s chest until he was nuzzling at his cock and dipping his fingers into the now cooling oil. A single digit circled his asshole slowly before easing in. It felt odd at first and a little uncomfortable, but by the time Spock had worked his way up to a third finger the burn had given way to a more pleasant sensation. Muffled whines drew his attention back to the doctor’s face; he bit into a knuckle to stifle any noise. Intriguing that he would be so quiet now, of all times.

He placed a kiss to Leonard’s inner thigh as he removed his fingers to retrieve more oil. “Are you ready, ashayam?”

“Yeah.” His voice came out a little breathy, but he hauled Spock up to nibble at the pointed ears, pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath that came with it. “Glad to know I was right about those Vulcan ears of yours… Now get on with it, darlin’.”

“As you wish.” Spock lined himself up and slid in slowly and carefully. It took restraint to avoid thrusting immediately as the tight heat enveloped him. This was made even more difficult by the strained noises that slipped from Leonard’s lips. He sat there and waited for Leonard to adjust, controlling his breathing carefully and trying to reign himself in.

That tenuous grasp on his control didn’t last long when McCoy rolled his hips to get him moving. “C’mon, darlin’.”

He shuddered and made a few shallow thrusts before pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in. Leonard met his hips with his own, letting his head fall back against the pillows and muttered a few curses while Spock let out a few whispered words in Vulcan. Spock fell into a rhythm with him, hips meeting hips leisurely, lips crushing together, and fingers lacing; he reveled in every sensation, every emotion flowing from his t’hy’la. He could feel Leonard’s orgasm building and released one of his hands to slide between them to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

“Shit!” Bones bucked up into his hand with a moan. “God, Spock!”

Hearing him finally lose that reserve snapped something in Spock. He picked up the pace, wrapping his free arm around Leonard’s back and lifting him up to sit in his lap. The change of angle had the doctor seeing stars, and he clung to his back like he would fall off if he didn’t. A few more firm strokes brought him over the edge, cum splattering their chests and Spock’s hand; the waves of pleasure from Leonard’s release washed over Spock sent him over the edge himself with a groan. He held Leonard close as they rode through the last waves of orgasm.

“Goddamn, Spock.” Leonard mumbled, his Georgian twang now left unrestrained. He let his head rest against Spock’s shoulder. “That was even better than I’ve been imaginin’.”

“I have to agree.”

They laid back against the pillows after cleaning themselves off, Leonard’s head tucked against Spock’s chest. “So explain that finger thing. It tingled and made my whole chest feel warm.”

“That would be a Vulcan kiss. As touch telepaths, our hands are extremely sensitive. We kiss by touching our fore and middle fingers to those of our t’hy’la, and the feelings we have for the other are transferred.” He rested his fingers against Leonard’s, enjoying the lazy contentment and the distinct, loving haze that settled in his own chest. “This is how we express our fondness for each other without being unacceptably emotional in public.”

“Hm… I like it. So this touch telepathy thing. How does that work? I knew you have it, but I never bothered asking.”

“Similar to any other form of telepathy, except I can primarily feel the emotions and well being of those I touch if I do not have carefully placed shielding.”

Leonard propped himself up and looked down at him. “How much have you gotten from me since we met?”

“Not much. I try not to pry into the minds of others. It’s unethical in Vulcan society and usually unnecessary with you. You are rather… Emotive, if perhaps difficult to read at times. I will admit that I did occasionally allow myself the pleasure of your contentment during my nightly games with the captain.”

“That’s… Actually rather sweet, Spock.” He settled back in with a smile. “So is this how we’re gonna be spending the next five days? Layin’ about in bed?”

“I see no reason to do otherwise.”

“Alright, then. I can get behind that.”

~*~*~*~

Days later, they were beamed back aboard the ship. Jim grinned at them both when he saw Bones practically beaming as he made his way onto the bridge. Even Spock looked as though he might have gotten some R&R.

“You two have a good time, I take it?”

“We are certainly more relaxed, captain.” Spock confirmed, casting a sidewards glance toward Bones, who rolled up onto the balls of his balls of his feet with a little bounce. The corner of his mouth twitched upward.

“Alright! Back to work, you two.”

“Yes, captain.”

“Sure thing, Jim.” Before Bones left the bridge, he held his hand out to Spock with his first two fingers extended. Spock held his gaze and met them with his own. Both enjoyed the warmth that spread from their fingers up through their chests. “See you later, hobgoblin.”

Jim watched them both with a pleased smile. Seeing his best friends this happy- as happy as Spock is capable of looking, anyway- definitely made the effort he went through and the strings he pulled to get them some time off worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few more fics to this series that I've already written and need to edit/rewrite because they were initially written all in the span of about a week and some of them are pretty halfassed. I'll work on them over the next few weeks while I'm still procrastinating on working on The Prince and The Doctor because that's apparently how I roll.


End file.
